1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a communication apparatus using chaotic signal and method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication apparatus which performs multiple accesses in a wireless communication system using On-Off Keying (OOK) which uses chaotic signal, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication system includes a plurality of piconets formed by a plurality of independent communication devices. These communication devices adopt code division multiplexing access (CDMA) to perform multiple accesses. The CDMA allocates psuedo random noise (PN) to the carrier wave signals used by the communication devices, to prevent interferences.